Earning Her Red Wings
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Lena is dating Emily, in a happy open relationship and both are content and living life to the gayest. But life is a little more complex than that. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler has a small knack for becoming attracted to 'taken' women, as she has in the past. Lena has a crush on Angela, Angela has a crush on Lena. Angela develops a crush on Emily, and Emily develops a crush on Angela.


_AN: This was commissioned by Beth! If you would like to commission something from me, please PM me!_

* * *

 **Earning Her Red Wings**

 **Chapter 1 - First Flight**

"So, while we're talking about exes, what kind of partners d'you go for Angey?" Lena asked, her spunky Britishness shining through with her delightful cockney accent and generous smile. She closed her eyes and beamed a toothy grin when Angela turned to look at her, and the Swiss doctor smiled. They were only young really, in their blue Overwatch uniforms, new and pressed, waiting in the drop ship.

They were being deployed to Tereshkova, the small Cosmodrome there. A group of rogue Omics and cybernetically enhanced humans with ties to Talon had taken refuge there and the new Overwatch Team had been asked to oust them. General Morrison headed the task force, with Captain Ziegler and First Lieutenant Oxton leading the recruits. Lena wasn't nervous, nor was Angela, particularly. This was simply idle chit-chat, and Lena was having fun getting to know Angela all over again.

"Huh?" Angela mused, not hearing the question entirely in her emptiness. She was overlooking the ground of Russia through the viewport and wasn't really in her own mind. She was absent a while, but Lena's adorable smile brought her back in.

Angela leaned in and planted a soft peck on Lena's smooth and tender cheek. She was so adorable, like a teenager. Despite being twenty-six, Lena had such a bubbly element of childishness to her, it was adorable, cute and rather becoming. It made her unique and easy to love, easy to care for, for everyone assigned her the same daughter-like persona, someone bubbly and feminine, easy to love. Angela was no different, only she adored Lena in more ways than one. they had been close forever since both of them had met in Overwatch years ago. They were inseparable. And now both were immensely happy to be reunited.

"I apologise, Lena, I did not quite catch that. My mind was wandering." Angela excused herself after kissing the adorable young woman.

Lena giggled, her usual bubbly self shining through. Her eyes looked adorable through her new blue visor. She was happy to be back in her old colours. Although her recruit cap was gone, replaced by a new beret. "I asked you what kind of people you date Angey. I know you're pansexual, but what kind of people do ya go for?" She asked again, just as cheerfully and happily as before.

Angela popped a smile, with closed sapphire eyes, her pansexual bob of beautiful custard blonde hair swaying as she hummed. She looked so beautiful, purely angelic to little Lena as she swung her feet in her small seat.

"Well, this is going to sound horrible, and very egotistical of me, but I always seem to end up falling for women that are always taken by either other women... Such as Fareeha when she was dating Satya..." Angela explained, thinking back to when the tanned women were dating each other and how Angela had broken them up to date Fareeha. Purely by accident. "and Amelie with her man a while back." She cast her mind back. While she had not dated Amelie LaCroix shortly after her rehabilitation, she had fallen madly in love with the woman once upon a time.

But Angela smiled again, trying not to focus on how many times her attractions and infatuations had caused herself or others problems. "But that is all in the past now my darling. I'm a true woman and not really looking for a relationship right now. Better that way." Angela told her, patting Lena's plump and tender thigh affectionately.

It was then what Lena grabbed Angela by her sharp and alluring shoulders, swinging her back around to see her. "Angey! You can't give up! You're amazing! And you deserve to be 'appy luv!" Lena barked at her taller, slender and slightly more glowing friend. She wanted Angela to be happy.

She wanted Angela to be happy... With her? Lena wasn't entirely sure. She had an overwhelming amount of love for the woman, a colossal swelling of affection for her. Was it enough to genuinely call it a romantic attraction? A crush?

Lena did not realise that she had pressed her body against Angela's, and how she was leaning into the woman, pressing their chests together. It was as if she was about the give the taller and older medical officer a long and loving kiss. The passion between them was like fire in their eyes, bright orange and red in Lena's and then an icy and majestic blue in Angela's. They suited each other well.

All of the recruits were laughing, snickering in their seats with their helmets shaking as they held their plasma rifles steady. The passion between the two queers had caused a rather embarrassing scene of affection untold and love requited by not overtly confessed. It was a spectacle of sheer gayness between the two women.

Lan rewound so she was sitting back in her seat, the chronal accelerator humming and whirring at her chest. One day they'd find a way to make it damned smaller. It was a bit of a pain at times to have it strapped to her during a mission. Still, she was blushing profusely now, biting the centre of her bottom lip and looking away from Angela. She had very much embarrassed the tall and slender woman, the last thing Lena wanted to. She felt like a fool.

Angela looked out the window, blushing herself. But not from shame or from embarrassment. Rather from her own deep-seated affection and yearning for Lena. Her smooth and slender hand reached back and landed on Lena's, and the two held the other's instinctively, their heartbeats racing.

"Lena..." Angela asked, hushed a little as she blushed and swallowed the stone that had formed in her throat.

"Yep, Angey..?" Lena spoke, trembling a little.

Angela's words were a little saddened, flat, and as if they were minor notes being played ever so softly on a piano. "Is there someone new in your life? Someone new you want to protect? I remember, when you first joined, you wanted to protect everyone, no matter what they thought of who you loved. I hope that has changed." Angela spoke softly. "I hope you found that person, Lena... And I hope she knows she's the luckiest girl in this world..."

"Oh, bollocks did she say that, babe." Emily broke Lena's story and smiled, grinned, in fact as she tossed one of the cushions into her bubbly girlfriend's tummy, another thrown at her smug face.

The spunky and speedy Tracer had been explaining her story to her sapphic Emily for hours - the whole domestic debriefing she always had to go through eventually upon returning back to Kensington after a mission. Since Emily could never become a member of Overwatch (her choice) she demanded, pleaded, for a full readout and recollection of what mission her girlfriend had gone on. Complete with hot chocolate and a plethora of biscuits for Lena. Emily elected for green tea, herself. Along with an array of cereal or fruit bars. She was far more a slave to a healthy lifestyle, although every now and again she would have a cheating period and enjoy herself. This was usually when Lena had a stay of leave. When the lean Brit clad in her bright yellow leggings - the ones that always made Emily want to do anything to touch her girlfriend's amazing legs - the ginger would always ask to hear the tales from the front.

And this one was about Angela, and what she and Lena had been talking about en route to Tereshkova. But Emily didn't believe any of it or at least anything about herself.

"I'm serious, luv! She really said that!" Lena pleaded, her voice getting higher and more incredulous. Emily was laughing at the top of her lungs, cackling so much her sides were hurting and she held her tummy to cope for an incoming stitch there. Never did Emily come up as a topic of conversation aside from when Lena brought her up. There was no way Angela spoke about her - even if it was not about her directly, but the possibility of her in Lena's life.

The ginger kept laughing, reaching for her inhaler and popping it, stifling herself and stopping anymore cackling.

"There was no way she said this, you're just making it up babe! Come on what did she really say? Or what did you say next?" Emily asked, gathering up the cushions and cuddling them like a small child to listen to the next stage of her girlfriend's tale.

So far the engrossing details about the cheek kiss and the hand-holding had the tender and soft Emily fully hypnotised by the story. She loved it when her girlfriend made romantic contact with other women, it was so lush and sweet. One of the many reasons that Emily liked them having an open relationship, even if the ginger didn't really date outside of it. She was comfortable enough with Lena and preferred her wooing the females around the world.

Seeing pictures upon pictures of Angela had clued Emily into the fact that Lena could very well, and probably did, have a major crush on the Captain. And why shouldn't she? Angela was a gorgeous woman, from what Emily had seen of her, and from what Lena had told her - should it be believed - Angela was totally into the little Brit.

But of course, there was no way Lena could see that, she was still a teenager at heart, with a teenager's speed and lack of understanding when her little lesbian heart was being fawned after by another exceptional woman. "Come on, babe, tell us what 'appened next! What the heck did ya say to Angey?"

Angey, the cutest thing Lena could call a woman named Angela. She was hopeless. The more and more Emily connected all the dots, the more and more she saw the inevitable and obvious elephant in the room.

Lena was crushing heavily on Miss Ziegler. And judging what Angela had told Lena about being attracted to taken women, the odds pointed to Angela crushing on Lena.

"You know... I do, Angey, her name is Em, she's the cutest gal that ever lived, she's ginger and has freckles, and damn she's just everything to me right now. We're living together," Lena had told Angela, whipping out her phone and showing the custard-cream-haired Medic the plethora of photographs Lena had snapped with Emily around their house, London and the wider world. A lot were taken from their first vacation to Istanbul, and Emily did look as gorgeous as Lena was giddy enough to describe.

Her thick and glimmering ginger hair in the Turkish sun made it seem like the girl had hair kissed by fire from the sun. Her freckles were most becoming, making her look cute on top of beautiful, and her neck and cheekbones were very defining to Angela. She giggled and leaned in close to Lena again.

And once again she kissed Lena on her plain and beautiful cheek. "She's utterly stunning Lena, you are a lucky woman indeed. She's really... Really gorgeous." Angela blushed. Before Lena snapped back to her with her grinning, toothy smile, Angela shook herself. She could not believe herself at all.

"She's my world right now, and she's totally okay with me being polyamorous too! We're in an open relationship right now, she likes it like that, except she never dates outside of it," Lena confessed some more, confused as to why Emily hadn't dated others to Lena.

"Open... Relationship. And she has not dated anyone else since being with you..."

"Babe, I have to stop you there..." Emily paused the story again, reaching for the coffee table and her mug of green tea, along with one of Lena's jam cream biscuits. She didn't like a lot of them - the custard creams, the hobnobs (even those topped with milk chocolate) or even the bourbons - but she adored the jam creams. Lena was looking at her a little incredulously, wanting to know why Em had asked her to keep telling the story, only to stop her.

The ginger downed the biscuit and sipped her tea, huddling around the cushions with her tender legs folded. "You do know that she fancies you right?" Emily asked. "Ask her to dinner! I mean it's obvious you like her too, right? You two have to get it on!"

"What? Are ya mad, Em? Angey doesn't fancy me!" Lena shrieked, refusing to believe that the woman whom she had secretly loved from afar was also interested in her. No one was, she was gay, no one aside from Em had ever loved her fully.

But Emily was adamant and grabbed Lena's cell phone from the table. "Go on babe, call her, and invite her to dinner. If she says yes, we can find out for sure." The ginger groaned, extending the phone to Lena.

The brunette huffed, blowing at her spike of hair and then sulking as she dialled. "I'm telling ya she'll be busy. She doesn't fancy me, Em."

Yet still, Angela answered the phone.

"Angey? Yeah, it's Lena. Heeeey. I was wondering since you're still at HQ until the end of the month, would ya wanna maybe come and tea with me and Em sometime? How about this weekend?"

There was a pause, during which Emily sat giddily like a schoolgirl. She was biting her fingernails a little, hoping that this beautiful Swiss angel would prove her point and she could play a little matchmaker for her adorable girlfriend. And, as an added bonus, she could get a glimpse of this alluring blonde herself, and see just how she had captured Lena's little heart as well.

"You will?! You will, awesome. Can't wait! Have a great day Angey, see ya, luv!" Lena bid farewell. Just by her words, Emily could tell she had won.

The glare she got from her girlfriend was well worth it, even as she smiled smugly at Lena from the other end of the sofa. "Lena Oxton. You're too gay to function..."


End file.
